Manufacturers of user terminals (e.g., mobile phones) are constantly trying to develop new applications and uses for their user terminals. One new application where a user terminal (e.g., mobile phone) can be used to download or upload information to or from different components (e.g., engine sensors, on-board diagnostic systems, video-audio equipment, heating-cooling equipment, stereo system, seats) within a vehicle is the subject of the present invention.